deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Air Service
The Special Air Service was a specialized regiment in the British Army. The SAS is a part of the United Kingdom Special Forces and has served as a universal model for other special forces groups in the world. Formed by David Stirling in 1941, the Special Air Service acted as commandos going behind enemy lines during the North African Campaign. Since then, SAS has engaged in global conflicts including: the Malayan Emergency, The Troubles, the Falklands War, the War in Afghanistan, and countless others. In order to join, recruits must undergo the United Kingdom Special Forces Selection program. It consists extreme conditioning, special weapons handling, demolitions, and SERE (Survive, Evade, Resist, Extract). Weapons sigsauer_p226-1.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 Pistol kacpdw.jpg|Knight's Armament Company PDW l22.jpg|The L22 Carbine ai_awsm.jpg|AWM Sniper Rifle eqreflexsas.jpg|Equatorian Combat Reflex Knife Battle SAS: Kopassus: Five SAS members are on the rooftop of a multistory preparing to breach. They rappel down and pause in front of the window. The SAS squad leader turns to his comrades and nods his head. They all draw their SIG Sauer P226s and fire at the window. They jump back and swing through, shattering the windows. Five Kopassus members look up from their battle plans and draw their weapons. They find cover behind cubicles and tables and prepare to engage their British enemies. They target them and the Kopassus squad leader raises his Steyr AUG A3 and fires the first shot, killing one SAS member. The remaining SAS operatives jump for cover amidst the flying bullets spewing from the weapons of the Kopassus. The SAS leader crawls on top of a desk and aims his KAC PDW over the cubicle and fires and neutralizes a Kopassus member. The SAS team moves forward laying down suppressing fire. The Kopassus squad falls back. One Kopassus sniper covers them and fires his MSG-90 twice wounding a SAS member. One SAS member responds by drawing his AWM Sniper Rifle, targeting the Kopassus sniper, and fires a bullet. The round goes through the forehead of the sniper. The remaining Kopassus operatives find cover inside a dark, computer server room. The SAS squad moves in and searches for their enemies. As they move in, the Kopassus team leader draws his F-S Combat Dagger and grabs an SAS member by the mouth and stabs him in the heart. Another Kopassus member draws his FN P90 and kills off the wounded SAS soldier. However, the SAS member guarding his wounded comrade raises his L22 Carbine and fires the rifle at point blank range. The Kopassus operatives move out of the dark room and search for their enemies. The SAS sniper fires and kills one Kopassus member. The Kopassus leader ducks for cover and draws his FN Five-Seven. He moves around the sniper and points the gun on the back of his neck and fires. The SAS sniper chokes on his blood and gasps for air until he ultimately dies. The SAS leader seeing his comrade dead draws his P226 pistol and fires at the Kopassus squad leader. He is struck on the leg and falls to the ground. While downed, he fires his Five-Seven and the bullets enter the stomach and lower chest region. However, they barely pierce the body armor of the SAS agent. The two drop their pistols and the SAS leader draws his Equatorian Combat Reflex Knife, while his nemesis draws his F-S Combat Dagger. The two charge at each other. The Briton punches the Indonesian in the face, who stumbles back and grips onto his bleeding nose. He responds by doing a roundhouse kick on the SAS member. The kick leaves a gash on the head of the Briton. The Kopassus leader charges at his wounded prey and stabs him. However, the blade gets stuck in the SAS leader's climbing harness and does not harm him. He grabs the Indonesian by the throat and slashes it. He throws his enemy to the ground and watches him die. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:British Warriors